kobai_grimoirefandomcom-20200214-history
Kobais profile
Kobai Tempest, or Kobai the Thunder Sage is a Mage of Arcane storm, and is a descendant of the Temple of the lightsage. Background Abilities Lightning art: Kobai can use Lightning art... Kobai can use his natural base energy to conjure lightning and electricity. With Kobais lightning and electricity, he can use mana and fuse the mana into the electricity/lightning, which grants Kobai the ability to manipulate and form the Lightning. Kobais lightning burns into objects and matter, or shocks/electrocutes the impacted matter... Kobai uses standard lightning, which has a whitish blue hue. Kobais lightning eventually improved in strength, and changed in hue. The lightning changed a deep purple after Kobai awakened his Pure mana. Due to Kobais pure mana being Red, the Red colour mixes with the standard colour of the Lightning, converting it purple. Kobais pure lightning was blazing hot, and was extremely swift. Eventually Kobai would awaken his True mana, which would result in Kobais lightning appearing a light violet colour. This colour would be a direct affect of Kobais true mana being light, making the purple lightning appear violet. The true lightning improves the lightnings destructive abiltys alot, even getting shocked by the lightning results in a damaging fury of lightning... Lightning Alchemy: Kobai. At all stages of his lightning, could and can transform into lightning, using the Elemental transformation: Lightning form, which is classified as alchemy. A aspect with the alightning form, is that Kobai can transport through his own lightning attacks and spells, which provides a tactical advantage... Kobai can also use his lightning to improve his combat, specifically by directing lightning or electricity into pucnhes or kicks. The lightning adds multiple, extra aspects to each strike such as: Blow back, the ability that each strike adds more strength and injuring power. Also the lightning can burn, and shock the enemy with a strike... Wind art: Kobai can cast Wind art... Kobai can use his natural base energy to conjure Wind and air. With Kobais wind, he can use mana and fuse the mana into the wind, which grants Kobai the ability to manipulate and form the wind... Kobais wind, can push, or cut and slash into matter and objects... Wind Alchemy: Kobai uses Wind transformation much more than Lightning transformation. Kobai can use Elemental transformation: Wind form which turns his entire body into wind for acouple seconds, with fifteen seconds being the maximum ammount of time that the transformation sustains. Kobais transformed wind body; even though still air, keeps the same durability as a normal flesh body. Also Kobai, when as air, eeffectively turns invisible when within this form... Due to Kobais clothes not naturally containing his Base energy, Kobai has to release some Base energy and let it be absorbed into his clothes before a battle, otherwise he cant transform his entire attire. Kobai can transform his sword as his sword has his base mana sealed into it... Other elements... Other elemetnal arts Kobai has access to include: Water art, Storm art; and Fire art in some exceptions. Kobai Water: Storm: Light arts: Light blade: The fabled light blade; Is a sword that was forged by the first Lightsage, and was passed down generations; until finally finding its way to Kobai... The lightblade is one of the sharpest swords in existance, and also is made up of half of the firsts lightsages mana. Since the sword was passed down through generations, many different Light-sages sealed different things into the sword. By the time Kobai has the Sword, the sword has: Half the First lightsages mana, Three titan soul's amd dragon soul in the Blade. The handle also has a big rune Carved into it, of-which when activated, 'Awakens' the sword, increasing its cutting power significantly... A unique aspect, and con to some, is the sword delayed ability. Since the sword is made of light; on impact it phases straight through an object like a hologram. For the user to actually cut an object, they must pour mana into the sword. Once some of the users mana is poured into the sword, on each swing there will be a short delay before the actual damage is inflicted. (E.g if one pours a miniscule amount of mana into the blade; the blade will have a 3 second delay. If one pours in the maximum amount of mana that the blade can handle, per swing, the blade cuts instantly) Though the mana cost is mild, the blade pays for that ciast with big results... The blade works more like a wand, and magifys the mana, and shapes it into the sword; so that if one pours in mana; the mana blade will be extremely more sharp than that of the same shaped blade; if constructed of metal. Combat and Utility prowess: Alchemy and Alchemy combat: Rune combat: Sword arts: Palm combat: Mana combat: Oculus: Reaper eye: Serpant eye: Reaper light eye: Complete Python eye: Phantom scroll Phantom illusions: Phantom Mirages: Category:Profile